Broken Hearts
by angel88441
Summary: What if Booker had a son named Angel that he took with him to save Elizabeth. What if Angel was special in a way like Elizabeth and why are the Lutece twins and Comstock keeping a close eye on him. OCx Elizabeth


**I don't own bioshock Infinite**

prologue: the lighthouse

"are we almost there yet" a voice that interrupted Angels thoughts as he looked up over the near by lighthouse. He turned and saw his panther Booker as the two drivers of the boat they were on handed him a box that said his bookers name. They then handed him a box of his own that read Angel on it. Opening it saw a picture, a gun, and a few silver coins in it. Angel grabbed the coins and the gun while inspecting the picture of the girl they him and book had to grab to clear bookers debt he owed.

"We've arrived. Shall we tell him when we'll be returning?" the female rower(that's really did'nt do much rowing compared to the male rower) said to them as they looked at the big lighthouse in front of them.

"Will that change anything?" The male said to her not wanting to come back and guessing they will maybe not need them to come back anyways.

"It might give him some comfort." she said trying to make them more comfortable going alone here at night by themselves.

"At least that's something we can agree on." He responded as he saw booker and angel get off the boat and onto and climbing the ladders. They both got on the small dock and turn to the boaters seeing them both leave immediately.

"Hey, is someone meeting me here?" booker ask loudly not wanting to wait outside in the rain. Angel turned and tried to ask the same thing but the man answered him quickly.

"I'd certainly hope so." making angel freeze and get angry that they weren't much help to him or booker.

"It does seem like a dreadful place to be stranded." the female boater said making angel mad at her smart mouth she had on her. Angel turned to booker wanting to know what to do.

"Well maybe there's someone inside. Let's go check angel" booker said to him as he followed him to the path.

"okay" angel responded right behind him not noticing the boaters looking one last time at them most mostly on him with concern looks.

Angel turned to a nearby shack and saw a extra boat down boat making him sigh happily that they was a way back to the main land. He looked down on the floor and saw some silver coins so he picked them up. He went back outside and ran to booker who was already in the lighthouses stairs.

When they got to the door Angel grabbed a note on the wall that had a message that said

_DeWitt_

_Bring us the _

_girl and wipe _

_away the debt._

_This is your last _

_Chance_

Angel showed it to booker who grunted at it making angel frown at not taking the message seriously.

"ah. Excuse me this is booker and angel DeWitt, I guess you were expecting us" booker said inside the lighthouse with angel following behind him. When they both got inside they saw inside that it was dark and was a complete mess. Angel saw a bowl of water and sigh sign the read it would take away your sins if you wash yourself with it.

"good luck with that" booker said to him who still looking over the bowl of holy water he assumed was. Booker went to the counter and found a few silver coins on top and started to head upstairs to the next level. Angel follow closely behind him, but without glancing one more time at the bowl thinking it might me important later on.

"is anyone here" booker called out to the upper levels. Angel ears perked as heard something above the stairs.

"I hear music" angel said speeding up along with booker. When they reached the next level they got disappointed that it was a radio and only a radio. Angel turned over to a map that showed some type of trail from the whole united states and it said it was coming here where they were.

"booker I think something's going to come here right now" angel told him making him look at the map too.

Angel turned and saw a telephone so he went to see if it worked.

"…" the phone made making angel put it back where it was for it not working right. He went and started to climb upstairs.

"I'm going to check up here" Angel said to booker who was still looking through the drawers for silver coins.

"okay I'll be up in a minute" book said to him looking in the last drawer. Angel walked upstairs and froze in place. Across the room was a person tied on a chair with a bag over his head with blood on it. Booker came up and also saw the person there, but then started to move closer to it as if paying no attention to it.

"Shit" booker said thinking this was their man they were suppose too meet here. Angel started to carefully move to booker without taking his eyes off the body. A message was on the body that read

_Don't disappoint us_

Angel and booker took this in and made they wouldn't screw up on this. They both look around for anything interesting and found nothing so they both started to go to the last floor.

"Whats this" booker said to angel was they saw a metal door with bells on them. Angel turn to see what was eyond the door and found only a barrel with money on it.

"I got it" booker yelled at angel who came rushing back to him. Angel saw him holding a piece of paper with numbers and pictures of the door started ot make noises and then stopped.

"god dammit" booker angrily said trying to hit the bells again.

"calm down wait a while" angel said not wanting him to break the mechanical door. When he finished that the sky then turned red and a large noise was heard to both of them. They both clutched their ears trying to block out the horrible loud noise that something was making. The noise and sky didn't stop until a minute later and then the door started to make noises again. They both got up and saw the door finally open with 2 chairs in the middle.

"what's this" angel said to his partner not trusting the sight he was seeing.

"I don't know, what are we suppose to do sit on these" booker joked as he sat on one of the chairs making himself comfortable. Angel then followed him and sat on the other chair relaxing.

The relaxing didn't last very long for when sat there the chairs started to move and the floors started to get up making walls around them. The both were about to get up, but the chairs locked them making them sit in place without moving.

"what the hell do we do dad" angel yelled to his dad who didn't know as well

"calm down and don't mo-" booker tried to say but couldn't as the floor started to make first.

The two then went up both looking down at how far they were going up. They heard a voice telling both of them how much feet they were up almost making angel prepare to hit water. When they reached the clouds they stopped and saw a huge city in the sky shocking angel and bookers. The rocket then landed inside a tunnel leading them down inside a building. The doors finally opened making them look at a pic of a man pointing over a floating cite. Booker stopped and took off his straps and helping angel to take his off.

"where are we" Angel said to booker who did nothing but climb down the stairs.

"we are in a floating city" booker said making angel questioned on why did had to come with his dad to get this girl.

**okay this is the first chapter of my bioshock infinite fic. I will most likely do this weekly at most if I got the time to do with my other my little pony fic. This is going to be a OCxElizabeth. **

**Please review and like this **


End file.
